micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:New Scientopia
Re: Fencing Yes i used to fence quite well. Alliance? Hello, i am representing the nations of Varcetia and Wilkland. Would you like to make an alliance between our nations? MicroWiki Editor It has come to my attention that you have banned Camuria and Patetopia from MicroWiki. I am wondering what they did to get themselves banned. I always thought that the MicroWiki was a place where all micronationalists could talk. I am afraid you may be using your adminastrative powers to get back at Camuria for past events. If there is another reason, then please enlighten me. Emperor Malum I Goto the GUM talk page. Scientopia 01:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 2013 world cup Myself and joe would like to draw your attention to the proposed 2013 football world cup please could you take a look at the page thank you--Ben L 15:37, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Revamping Article I would be more than happy to attempt to redo the New Scientopia page. :) ptrcancer 18:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) UN Message It is Harry Meek here. I wouldn't like UNITED to end to start a UN and I know that I also speak on the behalf on Daniel aswell. I have mentioned CUNT and HIP becoming united however. I have invited St Charlie, Erusia and Cakeland to join this union however I am yet to recieve a reply. If HIP does come united with CUNT you will have to see it is ok with the members of the union. I imagine you will not need to ask Lesbo's Land or Jonnyland however, Kirbland has intentions of joining HIP and you may need to run it by Joe Megson, the leader of this nation. I know for sure Tozland would be overjoyed to participate in a UN but I dont wish to end UNITED. Also how did our friendly match of Virtual Manager go? I didnt see the score. I read your message about the GUM organisation, similar to UN. I will join CUNT and HIP in a few days, and even if they will not accept to unite in your project, I still believe that it would be a great idea to put organisations together. --Cajak 22:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Support for Danburnian Message The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, currently in talks with Scientopia, would like to note it's full support for Scientopia's concerns with regards to the religious nature of Danburnian law. We are most pleased to see that Scientopia is willing to protect the fundamental religious freedom that all Humans should enjoy. The idea that citizens of this nation could be found guilty for simply exercising freedom of belief and consience is abhorrent to us. It is our most sincere hope that Scientopia's criticism of this religious system will encourage Danburnia to adopt a more religious neutral legal system. Scientopia - Federal Republic of St.Charlie In reply to: Request of alliance To whom it may concern, After reading your request of mutual alliance, and after discussing it with HM The President Whisky I, the National Party of St.Charlie is very proud to accept your request of alliance and mutual recognition. As our Republic just came out of a revolution, and still is very "young", we take your request as a meritorous help, but I'm sure we won't disturb your work. Yours sincerely, Alexander Reinhardt, Vice-Secretary of the NPSC p.s Please forgive my simple, and sometimes informal English. Micronational Games I created a facebook today. Emperor Malum I Camuria King Ian of Camuria has listed you and Anzacia as as "enemies" on his page. Ramtak619 20:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for this update I am unhappy to report I am away on a leave of absence at the moment, and hence will not be on. However, I would like, if possible, you to keep an eye on the articles I have established to make sure no defacing of the articles takes place Scientopia 15:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. I will make sure none of your articles are victims of vandalism. How long will you be away? Ramtak619 19:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I am now back. Thank you for looking after my pages. Scientopia 13:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Alliance ? I accepted your reqauest of alliance, and your country is in our "foreign relations" list. Why isn't my micronation in the list of your allied countries ? Just tell me if I maybe forgot to do something. Yours truly, Alexander Reinhardt I am very sorry but I have been on a leave of absence, this will be fixed immediatly. Merry Xmas ! The Federal Republic of St.Charlie wishes Tsar Royalé Tierney and all the citizens of Scientopia, a merry Christmas and a wonderful 2009. Yours sincerely, Alexander Reinhardt and Whisky I Thank you. The citizens of Scientopia wish a fulfilling and happy Christmas, to you and all your citizens. Here is to another year of micronational success and peace between our great nations. Sincerly, Tsar Royalé Tierney and all of Scientopia Top Trump Invitation Hello fine nation. It is Harry Meek of Tozland and I am thinking about making a set Micronations Top Trumps and I have selected this nation to be in the pack. Here is an example of a card, however there will be no spell check lines under the real ones: I would like to know how many square miles your nation is however I think that I have that data already. Also could you please pick your nations two main colours. The two main colours on the card shown is: #Green #Yellow Could you please reply, leaving a message on the Tozland discussion page. Thank You :) Scientopia incomplete design TB News I just use microsoft word 2003. does scientopia have a newspaper? No, and that is why i ask. I take it you insert files instead of inserting a picture? I think they print scren onto paint. I have a suggestion fir the motto. Change "zero" to none. That way it rhymes. Treaty In the past few days I havn't been available to write a treaty, or even visited the wiki due to affairs in Camuria. I would like to ak you if it would be at all possible for you to make a treaty for Tozland and Danburnia. For all I know they might of signed for a peace and my members of parliament are also unavailable. --King Ian II 18:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, I will write the treaty. What has been going on in Camuria? Scientopia 18:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) LAURA :D It is a stupid nation formed from Hull who has decided to copy the idea of creating a micronations off joe and I. I imagine that she is using it as a way to see how popular she is. I have already started a newspaper commenting on my annoyance about this foolish new micronation. I imagine the best thing to do is to not talk about it or send any messages and after after a fortnight it will have died off... I hope. Scientopa -- the six month mark Chief of S.A.S.A Josh Lee here, posting to commemerate the six month mark; we have achieved much in a relatively short amount of time, including starting designs on Project A.D.A.P.T.A.B.L.E, forming many alliences and treaties, and generally forming a solid start to continue building on and adding to. May Scientopia prosper for many years yet, i hope to be writing a post commemerating our first anniversary in six months time. --S.A.S.A 19:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Josh Lee Happy semi-anneversiry. I hope that you have many good years to come :D --(King Jasper 20:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- alliance request hello it is Emperor Ben here from The Imperial Republic of Murrayfield i was wondering if you would consider a alliance between our nations thank you --Ben L 20:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Dear Emperor Ben, I think we could come to some sort of agreement, and an alliance. Scientopia 21:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i am pleased you would like to be our ally, lets come to some arrangement --Ben L 21:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Understood, I'll e-mail you a treaty. Whats your address? Scientopia 21:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ---- As members of GUM i feel that Scientopia and Tozland have created an unofficial alliance and we have formed a strong bond. I am here by inviting Scientopia to make this alliance official, with the hope of a good relationship to develop in the future. --Tozland ---- (King Jasper 21:13, 20 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Go day allied nation. Iwas just wondering if you knew how to make those templates like what Stigistan and Petorio have at the bottom of their pages? ---- No idea, i'll see if i can find out Scientopia 21:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ill make a GUM template if you want. Ramtak619 21:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yes please Scientopia 21:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Done. Copy the template off of the Petorio page (Template:GUM) and change the information i put. Ramtak619 21:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) SASA Ive noticed that you have mentioned a SASA youtube account. What is it? Do you currently have any videos? Ramtak619 21:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Not yet up and running, It will be made when we have something to put up. Scientopia 21:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Alliance Accepted Just in case you have not yet notoice on the Praugsia talk page, I have decided to accept your generous proposal for an alliance. Scientopia has been added to my country's page under foreign relations. I thank you for your offer. User:Chipgambino : Kingdom of Praugsia I had noticed, I'm on most times, day or night, so I see almost everything that happens here. I apologise for not responding to your acceptance. Thank you for your consideration. Scientopia 00:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Flandrensis-Westarctica War I have declared on the Grand Duchy of Westarctica and I would like your support in the matter. Emperor Malum I Declared what? War? Scientopia 02:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) New flag Your new war flag fits nicely. May i ask if it is permanent or is it just being used in time of war? Just in times of war. Although it is rather attractive with its purple and gold. Scientopia 00:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Un-suspended Scientopia, i am glad to inform you that as of today, March 14th, 2009, you are officially un-suspended from the GUM. Congratulations. Ramtak619 15:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Alliance Dear Scientopia, I accept your offer of alliance. I am glad we can be friends. If I need help, I will come to you first. Thank you once again. Progle 23:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I couldn't help but notice that your flag contains an Interrobang. I love the Interrobang! Admin As a result of the voting you have been made an administrator. Congratulations. Ramtak619 19:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Language Project? Is your Language Project still being developed? If so you may want to add it to this wikia. Thankyou I received a message from you and as you have recently been made an admin, I wondered if you could help. If I unwittingly break a rule or breach etiquette, could you possibly inform me so that I do not offend? I don't really want bloodhounds baying at my door for commiting offense without knowing. Many thanks Bokontonian 12:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Bokontonian Message from IndigoGenius - Copied Here ILI-UMMOA News If you wish to receive a FREE email subscription to ILI-UMMOA News, please visit the webpage below, and fill the specific form. ILI-UMMOA News is a special email newsletter with news about both Independent Long Island (ILI) and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). ILI-UMMOA News also covers interesting Fourth and Fifth World news which may be of interest to open-minded secessionists and real-world micronationalists. By the way, if you are interested in contributing articles to this serious newsletter, you can contact me through this webform. I may not be able to pay you for good short pieces, but some particularly brilliant short pieces may earn you an extra $10 for your PayPal account. I'm just trying to get fresh articles from people actually doing meaningful work as micronationalists, and your work will at least lead to a Micronational Professional Registry Membership for you and your endorsed nation/micronation. http://ilination.net/news.html --IndigoGenius 14:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Alliance? I, Leader Bolt, would like an allience with your righteous nation. I know that many people want to ally with you, but together we could be supreme. Visit my nation's page, United Republic Of Allied Nations, to find out more about us. Flandrensis thanks you The Siple War or The Great Micronational Antarctic War has been going on 4 month. Something we never want, we dreamed from a peaceful micronation but Westarctica changed everything. Therefore the Government of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis thanks you for your support against Westarctica. We reach you our hand of friendship! Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis --Niels Vermeersch 19:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sandefreistikhan & Scientopia HM Guillaume le Premier of Sandefreisitkhan would love to have relations with such a micronation as (New) Scientopia, please contact az_newjersey@yahoo.com if you are interested. --VTAbenakiMD 20:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis would like to establish diplomatic relations with New Scientopia. I don’t find your mailaddress, could you please send a mail to Flandrensis@live.be so I can send you our official introduction. Respectfully, Grand Duke Niels I of Flandrensis Information sharing alliance Greetings, I would like to accept your offer of this alliance. I would like to ask however, that we both create a formal document to which we can sign digitally. I have started the beginning of the treaty below: Cheslovian-New Scientopian Information Sharing Alliance Article one - both nations (Cheslovia and New Scientopia) will share military information regarding military equipment, foreign intelligence and current military status. Article two - If totally necessary, a signatory member of this treaty does not have to share information. Article four - Both nations shall support each other in time of conflict. Once this treaty is completed and signed, please email me at Dudleystein@gmail.com, if i do not reply soon, please contact Kaznia.foreign.relations@gmail.com so that we may begin information sharing. Kaznia2 15:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Query Just wondering, but why you consider Cesidio Tallini an enemy? Please reply on my Talk page. Bokontonian 16:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Camuria's wiki account Greetings, Today I've got a mail from Camuria, I quote: "On 29 June 2009, the moderator “Scientopia”, leader of New Scientopia blocked Camuria’s wiki account, doing this, Camuria is no longer able to defend itself on the MicroWiki." What is te reason why you blocked Camuria's account? Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis Discussion about MicroWiki I hope that you don't have the feeling that Flandrensis hates or has something against Scientopia. I had sincere intentions and only want the best for MicroWiki. Please be free to contact me to discuss this further on Flandrensis@live.be --Niels Vermeersch 22:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder }} Patetopia New Scientopia, Greetings, The Republic of Patetopia would like to formally offer diplomatic relations with New Scientopia. Regards, President Alex Pate, Republic of Patetopia Mornington Crescent event The Second Micronational Games currently has enough participants in the Mornington Crescent event, but not an organizer. Would anyone in New Scientopia be interested? Kyng Fyrst 21:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Poker event Greetings. Currently, the Poker event in the Second Micronational Games has enough participants to play, but does not yet have an organizer to set up the games. If anyone in New Scientopia would be interested in organizing the Poker event, please let us know here. Kyng Fyrst 21:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) GUM DELETED FOR OFFENSIVE REMARKS BY ADMIN (Ptrcancer) :^^ Very Christian way to reply. Next time, don't be rude- your micronation will get no where. And if you were saying Frenchie friends about me- I'm American. Your manner of speaking is very rude and immature, if you plan on going anywhere in the micronational world with Danvania you will have to change. --Parlum Payum Populum et Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl 18:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Enough. This is not how we behave in this community. If I see this conversation continued by either party, the one who continues it will recieve an official warning. Thanks to VTAbenakiMD for replying in a mature, responsible way! A certain user should learn from your example. ptrcancer (Admin) 18:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org